Silent Steps
by DestinyButterfly
Summary: I've always know everything, but I chose not to say or do anything. Kurosaki Yuzu have always stayed in the background, the youngest of the Kurosaki family, the one that Ichigo and Karin had to protect. But no one noticed the sharp eyes when something important would happen. Even knowing, she stayed quiet. SIOC Reincarnated as Kurosaki Yuzu, AU
1. Chapter 1

They say _ignorance is bliss_ , not knowing is the best ending. If we didn't know the truth, we wouldn't suffer. Something we humans have always acknowledged and accepted. We didn't want to fall to the hands that could drag us into the abyss of insanity.

Choosing to not know was different from not knowing at all, but even if ignorance is bliss, what's the difference? Our world is cruel, yet we choose to stay corrupted. I would rather turn my head from the corruption, than turn my head from the truth.

But even as I say these words, I contradict myself. I chose the easier path, the path of ignorance, and with that, I am on the edge of those dark hands dragging me into the abyss of insanity. I rather I stay alive, than die a pigs death. The world's cruel, and with that, I watch the people around me get injured and stay close to death. But I stay silent, listening to their lies, I rather not get involved.

I remembered everything, I hear everything, yet I rather stay silent. My voice would only spurt words of innocence and naiveties, letting the people around me believe that I couldn't tell what they were telling were lies. Even as I chosen this path, I couldn't help but make turns, I couldn't stay in a straight line. I wanted to help, yet I chose not to. _It wasn't my role to,_ I would tell myself. Yet guilt will consume me, and it would take my whole being from not breaking.

I knew the future, it wasn't all that hard not to, I knew stuff that normal people didn't know. It didn't take long for me to understand my situation.

I reincarnated, but not into a character that could change the future and create miracles. No, I reincarnated into Kurosaki Yuzu, the youngest of the Kurosaki family. But instead of trying to interfere and become a character that could fight our greatest foes, I decided to stay the minor character.

 _I will not interfere. It's not my role. I am not allowed to. I am meant to be the bystander, the naïve one._

And with that said, I will stay that role. The minor character, even if hell comes to kill me, I will not spill any truth that I know. I will not, because I was stubborn.

 _I am Kurosaki Yuzu, a minor character, and I will stay a minor character in this world. I will not interfere, because I don't want to die a pig's death._

This was the beginning of my destiny.

* * *

 **This is my second fanfic! I'm not all that great at writing, and to be totally honest might give up this idea, but I hope you guys like it!**

 **I don't own Bleach.**

 **\- DsStarlight Sign out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**1.**

 _I'm scared._

Everything was going hazy. The feeling of a thousand poles impaled into you hurt. I felt as if my life was being sucked away. I could feel the sticky puddle growing next to me, in the corners of my eyes, I saw red.

 _I don't want to die. I haven't fulfilled what I wanted…_

I couldn't see anything, and if I could, it was hazy. The color of the golden sky, and the fluffy pillows floating above, was the only thing in my sight. Along with the shadows of people, everything was going black.

 _No, not yet. I'm not ready to go yet; I haven't fulfilled my promise to everyone._

I felt dizzy and cold. Everything was cold, the world was darkening. I could hear the murmurs of the people, their murmurs turned into whispers and then to loud buzzes. I couldn't tell what they were saying; only horrified gasps and screams were the only thing I could identify.

I struggled to stay awake, but it was hard. I was getting sleepy. I wanted to cry and scream, but I couldn't feel my strength. I felt too weak.

 _No, I don't want to, please…_

Everything went black, and I couldn't feel pain anymore. I felt like I was floating, but I could only mourn. It was supposed to be a good day, I wasn't expecting anything. No, everything _was normal_ , nothing was supposed to happen. I was supposed to go to the grocery store, then after, go home and prepare dinner. I was supposed to go home and visit my best friend. To be greeted with a 'good job' or 'how was your day?' not this.

The stupid poles weren't supposed to hit me, it wasn't. It was a freak accident, but it wasn't fair. I had many things I wanted to do, so _why?_

 _I just want to go home, my life wasn't bad. I swear so why? Why did you take away my only happiness?_

I felt warm, way too warm. Just two minutes ago I was feeling cold. Actually I feel like there was another person next to me.

* * *

 _Okay…_ I thought, _I don't remember having someone next to me either._ I snapped my eyes open, to be greeted with yellow walls, along with a window if I turned my head a little. _My body feels a little... Off,_ I thought. I looked down and notice there was a girl with black hair holding onto my hand. She looked to be about 4 years old. She was also wearing a long shirt and short pants. I looked down onto myself, and noticed that my body was smaller.

 _That's not right, I feel a bit younger._ I thought, and looked to my right to see a mirror. _..What the hell?_ My mind was not processing on what I was seeing. I had light brown hair, and light brown eyes. Closely looking at myself, I looked about to be 4 years old.

Internally panicking, I took a deep breath. There was no time to panic; I need to recollect my thoughts. Even if I say that, there was a lot gaps in my memory. I could only recollect on how I felt cold, along with that fact that there was a lot of pain. _I was going somewhere; I think I was done with my interview to get my job. Then I was supposed to go to the grocery store and head back to the apartment complex. But what happened after?_ I couldn't grasp onto anything after that. I don't think I was here before, and most certainly, I was not 4 years old. I was most likely about 20 years old.

But as I continued to think about my situation, I felt like there was something important. So I shut my eyes really tightly and began thinking. _I was cleaning… and I didn't feel all that well in the morning. I think I was coughing blood and I felt like I was having a fever. I believe I fainted after that…_ I thought. But then I stopped. Wait, this wasn't my memory. I know it wasn't because I don't remember ever doing any house work. I always let my best friend do that. So whose memories are these?

Suddenly the girl sitting next to me began to stir awake. And slowly she opened her eyes, and began to blink away the sleep. Then suddenly looked up at me and let out a sigh of relief and a small smile.

"Yuzu, you're awake! Stay here, I'm going to get dad." She said, a little rushed and there was a little bit of slurring around words, but she got up and opened the door. Then I heard footsteps going down the stairs and suddenly going back up the stairs.

The girl entered again, but there was another person there. He was kind of tall, but had black spiky hair, along with a face that looks like a goat. He looked relieved and smiled.

"Glad to know that you are looking better Yuzu, you suddenly collapsed. Karin was worried about you to," He said, his voice was a little deep, but I guess because he was being serious. I think I respect him a little, but then I spoke too soon, because suddenly he started running up to me and cuddling me. Along with all these muffled words of concern. I really wanted to punch him, but I tried my best not to.

I guess Karin could tell I was uncomfortable because she told the man cuddling me, I guess her father, to leave me alone. I felt tired and I wanted to sleep, maybe this is all a bad dream, and after I would wake up and be greeted with a hospital or something.

My eyes started to drop, and I heard them whisper. All I could hear was, "Is Ichi-nii coming back?'' and then a, "No, I haven't seen him come home yet." But I couldn't hear anything after that. I didn't struggle to stay awake, knowing it was pointless. When I wake up, I'll figure something out.

* * *

I woke up, and instead of someone sitting next to me, I was greeted with a dark room, and a little chill from the wind coming from the window. _Good, no one to disturb me when I have to think,_ I thought. I picked myself up and had my back touching the wall. Earlier, I was able to grab onto a memory that I don't remember that was mine. I had a theory, but I wanted to prove it before I jumped into conclusions. I took a deep breath and began to dig through my mind.

While thinking hard, I was able to grab onto what was probably the most recent memory in my brain. My mother had died and my brother had survived that incident. My brother was taking the blame, and would not come home till it was late in the night, or dad goes to look for him. My brothers' name was Ichigo Kurosaki, and I was the younger sister of him and Karin Kurosaki. Since the death of our mother, Karin and I had decided to mature a little faster. I decided to take on the house work, also I had decided to help our father with the clinic.

 _The names sound really familiar…_ I thought. I think I may have heard those names before, but where? Thinking rather hardly, it suddenly hit me. _Those names belong to the characters of the anime Bleach! I watched it with my best friend… but..._ I trailed off from my thought. I can't, no way, please tell me this isn't happening.

If from what I remember from my memories, my name was Yuzu Kurosaki, but at the same time, it wasn't my name. I had a different name, but it was too blurry to remember it, or it was part of the big gaps in my memory. Yuzu Kurosaki was the supporting character in the Bleach series, holding no important role, but that doesn't make sense.

I read fanfics about people reincarnating and entering the world of Bleach before, but I didn't want this to happen to me! I rather be at home and reading it, not experiencing it. I never wished for this to happen to me! _Breath, remember to breath._ I told myself, if I keep panicking I'm going to start hyperventilating. The only part that doesn't make sense would be my age right now. **IF** ** _I_** did die; wouldn't I have to go through the process of being a baby again and living with the family? Why did I just jump straight into Yuzu's body at the age of 4?

 _Is it possible that Yuzu died when she fainted? Because I do remember briefly that she was coughing blood before she fainted._ I tried to bring the pieces together, before getting a theory.

Maybe I did die, and during my death, Yuzu had also died, and my floating soul entered her body? If that was the case, what was the point of me being in Yuzu's body? She was a supporting character, there wasn't anything all that important of her. _But because she was a supporting character, I don't have to interfere with the story. Instead I could just act like her and only watch._

With that said, I had decided to not do anything. Just blend in with the story, and instead watch. It wasn't all too hard to act like Yuzu, I just needed to act innocent and naïve. I'll just stay quiet, I was given a second chance to live, even if I did stole someone else's body, but I can't mess this up. If I was to live and act like Yuzu, I also need to make her life worth it.

I made a silent vow to the now deceased Yuzu, _I promise I will make your life worth it. I won't change anything; I will live life on how it was supposed to be for you._

* * *

 **This is so bad; I kind of rushed this because I keep getting upset on how to write the chapter. I wrote this fic without a plan of the plot ahead, and even if I did have one, I'm sure I would end up changing it. To be totally honest, I have to rewatch Bleach to get some parts of the story to make sense. But since Yuzu is a supporting character, I will make the OC in her body like the anime Yuzu. Don't worry though! She'll become important later, but the story will be short.**

 **Rate and Review this fic! Thanks for reading! I don't own Bleach!**

\- **DestinyStarlight Signing out~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Bleach, the only thing I own is the story line.**

 **I hope you enjoy and please review!**

 _'Hi' – thoughts_

'Hi' – Regular speaking.

 **5 years old**

A year went by, and Yuzu went along with the flow. She slowly got back into her pace that she had before she fainted. Her father regularly checked on her to make sure there were no abnormalities, but her condition was better. The only thing that concerned her would be the random flashes of people in black flying around the town. Of course, she decided to ignore it. _It shouldn't be anything all that special_ , she would say inside her head.

But during that one year shift, Ichigo had taken a personality turn. The once kind child that would smile all the time, now turned cold. It wasn't something to be worried about; really he is just growing up. Witnessing their mother's death changes someone. He took guilt upon the situation, believing if he hadn't run off to the river area to save that girl, then his mother would've still been alive. Ichigo himself decided to distance himself a little from the family, wanting to be left alone a lot more.

Karin had decided to toughen up. Just like Ichigo, she to decide it was time to toughen up a little. Since Yuzu had to take up the job of cooking and cleaning the house, she didn't want to bring trouble. Karin herself didn't want anyone to see her inner turmoil of losing their mother. Even though the change was sudden, Yuzu wouldn't let that change ruin their bond. Karin and Yuzu are still close, leaning on each other when they needed each other.

Even though a year passed, Yuzu didn't let their mother's death bring her down. Yes it hurt to know that your mom won't be there anymore. And it hurts more to go to their mother's grave and also allowing the information become truth, but even so, she still smiled. She wanted to be the relief when Ichigo, Karin, and their dad came back home.

She took up the job of the innocent and naïve sister, the one that would help take away most of their stress. But even though she had taken that job, she still couldn't help but feel a little guilty. _If a situation that involves life and death, I wouldn't hesitate to let them die. I rather be alive than dead, I can't sacrifice myself, I can't be that noble. My persona is just the personality that the creator of Bleach gave to Yuzu. Sometimes I think I would rather not deal with the Kurosaki families crap. I'm a horrible person…_

* * *

 **8 Years old**

Throughout the years, Yuzu have noticed that she was just like all the other Kurosaki's, she was _strange._ And it was the strange where she could _see_ the spirits. Yuzu had observed and noticed that there were people who stayed and couldn't move on in life, or the fact that there was something _more_ than just spirits. As if there was something very horrible in the town, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

 _But from my knowledge, Yuzu in the anime didn't have that much spiritual power compared to her family. She was the weakest one, could she have been lying?_ Yuzu thought. But to continue on the days without people thinking she was crazy, she acted as if she couldn't see the spirits. But when there were no people, she would silently speak to the spirits.

Yuzu was not anything like Ichigo. If anything, she was probably less sensitive to the spirits around her. It was easier to ignore the people who are still here. But when Ichigo comes home, she would sense that there would be new spirits stalking him. Of course when Karin says something about being able to see the spirits, Yuzu would pout and say, "I wish I could see the spirits too…"'

Sometimes Yuzu knows that Karin suspects her sometimes. As if trying to identify Yuzu, but Yuzu would act oblivious and smile to her, asking her what's wrong. Karin wasn't going to accuse of Yuzu of anything, but sometimes she feels as if Yuzu was… _acting_. As if she knew something, but would stay quiet. Even if Karin says something or sticks it out, Yuzu would smile, and then she would feel guilty. Karin sometimes feels guilty for suspecting Yuzu, but it was as if Yuzu wasn't Yuzu sometimes.

There would be times Yuzu would have her eyes narrowed, and it was as if someone much _older_ would take over. Maybe it was her imagination, but Yuzu knew something, but wouldn't say anything. _Yuzu is too observant sometimes,_ Karin would think.

* * *

 **11 Years old**

 _Yuzu's P.O.V_

Days became months, months became years. Time passed by really quickly, and then Karin and I turned 11 years old. And as days past after our birthday, school did too. I wasn't all that great in school before, and now isn't all that different. I'm average in my knowledge, so I didn't really stick out.

In the morning I wake up earlier than everyone and prepare breakfast. Go to school with Karin, then after walk to the grocery store and go straight home. That was my routine once I was able to walk by myself safely.

But even though this was a nice and peaceful time, I felt like something was going to happen. As if something that will start something. I don't really know how to explain, but I didn't really remember the Bleach anime all that much. I wasn't a big fan that was my roommate; I watched it with him because, well we were best friends.

The day soon became night and as I prepared dinner, Ichi-nii came home late and dad tried to surprise attack him. I sighed; _the food will soon become cold._

"You two please stop fighting! The dinner will become cold," I said, hoping that they would at least listen to me. Karin just replied rather quickly.

"Forget about them Yuzu, can I have seconds?" Kairin said. I sighed and pouted, suddenly I saw a spirit floating near Ichi-nii.

"Ichi-nii there's a new ghost with you," Karin said, not bothering to look around and continued to eat.

"Wait what, since when were you there?!" Ichi-nii yells. I held in a giggle, it's always so lively.

"You're lucky Karin, you can sense them, I can barely feel their presence." I said to Karin and she just grunted.

"I don't believe in ghost or spirits anyways." Karin replied, in a very bored tone. I looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"But Karin you can see them, how can you not believe in them?" I questioned and she looked at me rather bored.

"Even if I can see them, if I don't believe in them, then they don't exist." She replied. I felt a wave of cold hit me, _that's rather mean…_ I thought.

Ichi-nii and dad began fighting again, but Ichi-nii still won. He lost his appetite soon after and decided to skip dinner. I sighed and then dad was exclaiming how he needed mom back to help him.

I felt like I was forgetting something, but then again I was forgetting a lot of things.

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE, yeah the chapter came out. I have to thank you guys for favorites and follows. It made me really happy, but to be totally honest I was really stuck on how to make this chapter. So it may not be as good as I wanted it to be, but please review!**

 **Thanks for reading~**

\- **DestinyStarlight signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Bleach in anyway. Thanks for reading and please enjoy~! Rate and Review this chapter please.**

* * *

 _Yuzu's POV_

I woke up early in the morning so I could make breakfast. I turn the stove on and got to work. By the time I was finished, Karin had come downstairs and sat down. She turned on the TV and I heard the news.

"Good morning Karin!" I said to Karin as I began to put down the plates for breakfast. She looked at me with a bored look.

"Morning Yuzu," She replied. A comfortable silence enters the room, and soon Ichi-nii came down the stairs. The news began to speak about an area that had an explosive attack at 7:30 am.

"Oh, Dad went to a meeting today, so he won't be here tonight," Karin informed Ichi-nii.

"Huh," Ichi-nii murmured. I walked behind him, raising my eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong Ichi-nii?" I asked him. He picked up a toast and held it in his mouth.

"That's close to here," he said and soon walked out the door to get to school. I stayed quiet, Karin began to eat breakfast. I soon sat down and began eating as well.

 _..I remember now. Something is going to happen and soon Ichigo will begin his journey through being a substitute soul reaper._ I thought as I chewed my food. I saw Karin look at me with a look that I couldn't describe. As if she was inspecting me, but I just smiled at her. She sighed and soon got up to grab her bag so we could head off to school.

* * *

 _After school_

Karin and I walked home together, usually she hangs out with her friends, but from what I heard they had afterschool tutoring so they couldn't hang out with her today. (Made that part up, because I didn't know what Karin and Yuzu did before).

"Yuzu, do you think something will happen today?" Karin suddenly asked me, I looked forward and hummed.

"Hm… I don't think so; I think everything will be the same. Why you'd ask Karin?" I asked her curiously. _That's strange; she asked me a weird question. It's like she wants me to say something different._ I thought. Karin stayed quiet, and the conversation ended there. I was left to my thoughts for the rest of the way home.

As we got home, I put down my bag and immediately began to do homework. I had to think about what I will make for dinner, so I had to finish homework quickly. As I carefully looked through my homework and finished it, I couldn't help but feel bad. _I could warn them ahead of time or something, maybe I could-…_ I stopped my thoughts right there. What was I thinking? I promised myself that I wouldn't interfere, so what's with this guilt? I want to change things, but I _knew_ I shouldn't. Maybe my resolve was growing soft, or maybe I was around the Kurosaki's for too long, but I can't let myself slip. I took a deep breath and began to make dinner. I didn't know if Ichi-nii will eat dinner, and dad wasn't here either, so I guess it is just Karin and I who would eat.

Karin looked over to Yuzu. Yuzu's face was filled with concentration and she would keep glancing outside the window as if she was expecting something to come. Karin then looked back down at her book. _No point to ask what was on Yuzu's mind. As if she would tell me, she's good at evading questions about herself._ Karin thought.

When Karin asked Yuzu that question afterschool, she was hoping that Yuzu would at least give her a better answer. The answer Yuzu gave to her was like a textbook answer, an automatic one. As if she wouldn't budge from whatever secret she held. Sometimes it would frustrate Karin, to the point she would yell at Yuzu. That was one mistake she made, and that day Yuzu silently sulked, along with silently crying herself to sleep.

But it wasn't Karin's fault; she couldn't _help_ but think that Yuzu was just acting. As if she already knew how to act to certain situations. Right now, she couldn't help but silently get frustrated. She has to be on her toes, if Yuzu looks uncertain and frightened that means something bad would happen.

Yuzu heard noises upstairs, and knew that Ichigo has just met Rukia. _This is where I have to put my resolve into testing._ Yuzu thought, and softly sighed. She glanced at the window, _anytime now, and soon a hollow would come bursting in._

Yuzu felt Karin staring at her. Guilt slowly consumed her stomach, as if she was doing something wrong. But it wasn't her job, it wasn't. She kept repeating that in her head. Going deep into thought, she almost missed the big shadow in the window. She sighed and felt fear.

It was a flash suddenly the room blew up, and suddenly she was on the floor. Yuzu didn't even know that she was screaming until she was on the ground. She looked up and saw Karin being held by the hollow. _I need to get Ichi-nii!_ Thought Yuzu as she went up the stairs, the door was open and there was Ichigo and a girl in a black kimono.

"Ichi-nii help, Karin is in trouble. Help…Ichi-nii…" Yuzu drifted off and fell onto the ground.

Ichigo felt panicked and could only feel the rage. _Yuzu! Karin!_ Ichigo thought. He needed to do something, and if that girl was going to be in his way, he would force his way to save Karin! He slowly crawled down the stairs and tried to force the kido spell off of him.

As Ichigo was dealing with the hollow situation, Yuzu opened her eyes. Her eyes were narrowed, and she sighed.

"I believe this is the beginning of your journey Ichigo." Yuzu said her voice a bit deeper. She closed her eyes and decided to let herself drift off to sleep. _Everything will be different in the morning, so might as well brace myself._

* * *

 _Yuzu POV_

When someone gives you something in your mouth, when you are sleeping, it's kind of creepy. Even so, I guess I have to act oblivious. I don't know why, but the pill that Rukia has given me to forget most of last night's situation didn't work on me. I guess it depends on your mental strength or something. I took a deep breath.

 _I remember watching the anime and Yuzu and her father said that a truck hit the house. So I should say that._ I thought as I got up in the morning. I prepared dinner and dad was there.

"Wow! How did we not notice the big truck hit the house!?" Dad said, and I acted surprised also.

"I know right! We didn't wake up, and for some reason the truck got away too." I said as Ichi-nii came down the stairs. He flipped out and sighed in relief to see that Karin and I were safe. I looked at him with narrowed eyes, _If you think this is just the end Ichigo, then you are rather naïve._ I thought, but continued on with giving everyone their portion for breakfast.

 _Now how does one survive crazy situations?_

* * *

 **Hi guys! Thanks for reading all the way to the end, and so far I hope this is getting interesting. I update at the random times, and usually it's at night time ahaha! But anyways, I want to know how you guys think of this chapter. To be honest I'm not all that proud of it, but then again I am never that proud with my chapters. But anyways, I should be heading off to bed right now.**

 **Signing out,**

 **DestinyStarlight~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own BLEACH what so ever. Rate and Review this chapter!**

* * *

After finishing up breakfast, Ichigo went to school. He wondered if Rukia went back to soul society as he walks to school. For Yuzu and Karin, they were grabbing their bags for school, but suddenly, Isshin tapped Yuzu on her back.

"Huh? Is there something wrong dad?" Yuzu asked, and Isshin looked at her with a goofy smile. Then he handed her a metal five star pointed bracelet, it was blue in the middle, and it was held in a circle. Yuzu looked at her dad with curiosity and took the bracelet. Karin was behind her and Isshin soon smiled at her.

"Good luck charm!" Isshin says, and Yuzu scrunches her face. _It would be considered weird to say I wouldn't want to take this._ Yuzu thought, as she put on the bracelet. She soon looks up at her dad and smiles.

"Thanks dad! I'll wear it every day!" Yuzu exclaims, and Karin soon interrupts.

"Oi, we should get going now, or we'll be late." Karin says, and Yuzu looks at Karin and smiles at her.

"Yeah, let's go Karin." Yuzu says, and she grabs her bag and walks to the door. The bracelet wrapped around her wrist, and it let off a slight blue dim.

Karin stayed quiet, and didn't ask Yuzu about what she thought about the good luck charm from their dad; instead they walked quietly to school. So with that silence, Yuzu was left into her own thoughts. She tried to contain her curiosity as to why her dad gave her the bracelet, from what she knew; Yuzu didn't need some protection like that. In general, Isshin never gave Yuzu and Karin a good luck charm to start with.

 _It's a bit too suspicious,_ Yuzu thought, but was forced to stop her thoughts as soon as Karin and she entered their school.

* * *

 _After school_

The classroom emptied, but Yuzu stayed behind a little, packing up her stuff. Karin and she had different classrooms, so it wasn't unusual for her to be left alone in an empty classroom after the bell rings. Yuzu sighs and looks over to the window.

 _Wonder what I should do?_ Yuzu thought. Then Yuzu felt spiritual pressure. It was spiritual power for a hollow, and it made her shudder for a bit. She could never understand why she could feel far away hollows; it wasn't like she could do anything with knowing where they were.

There would be days where she feels as if she wasn't alive sometimes. As if she was a moving corpse, but it wasn't like she could do anything about it. Yuzu walks out to go to find Karin. There she finds Karin talking to her friends, and it seems like they were going to hang out after school and play soccer. Yuzu didn't bother to interrupt in the conversation, Karin looks up, but Yuzu smiles and waves, giving a silent sign to Karin that she was going home first.

As Yuzu walks out of the classroom and walks out of school, she holds her wrist up. Her wrist was right in front of the sunlight and Yuzu saw the bracelet sparkle in the sunlight. She touches it, and wonders what the bracelet is suppose to do. It wasn't like her dad would randomly give her something in the beginning of Ichigo's journey.

 _Might as well not think too much about it,_ Yuzu thought. After that, she just continued her way home.

* * *

 _Night_

Yuzu went to her room, and looked for her pajamas. It was weird that she couldn't find them, along with her one piece dress. She had a feeling that Ichigo may know where it was, so she opened his door.

"Ichi-nii, have you seen my pajamas?" Yuzu asked, and Ichigo puts down his magazine and looks at Yuzu.

"Oi, you should knock on the door before entering." Ichigo says, and Yuzu scrunches her face, and sighs at him.

"Also, have you seen my one piece? It's also gone…" Yuzu asks, and Ichigo turns his head to the left before replying.

"No I haven't seen them, why do you come to me and ask about them?" Ichigo questions and Yuzu just sighed and close the door. She walked straight to her room, and scavenged through her room to find something that would suit pajamas. As she changes, she feels the spiritual pressure of a hollow. Yuzu quickly changes, and during that, felt the house shake a little. But before she could do anything, Yuzu felt the spiritual pressure go away, along with Ichigo's. Yuzu sighs and then sits back down.

 _No bother to check it; I have to ignore it anyways._ Yuzu thought, and soon enough she fell asleep after her head touched the pillows.

* * *

 _Yuzu's Dream_

The dream was set in a place with black furniture, and white tables. There were photos on the wall, but the faces were blurred, it was mostly because Yuzu couldn't remember the faces anymore. The room was a bit blurred, furniture was messily put, and the only place that was clear would be the room Yuzu was in. The room had tiles, and the walls were a light blue. There was also a window that shows the outside.

Yuzu could hear the distant humming of vehicles, along with the honking of cars. She walked around the room, and looked closely to the pictures. There was a mirror set next to the photos, and Yuzu's appearance was different. But the mirror itself was blurry, as if not allowing her to see what she looks like. She could barely see the color of her hair, which was the color dark brown. She could see her shirt, but it was too difficult to read what was on the shirt.

Suddenly, the peaceful atmosphere took a turn, and the room took the color of crimson red. Red liquid started falling from the ceiling, and the window was shut closed. Yuzu shuddered in fear, and tried to calm her breathing. She tried to look around the room, but before she could turn away from the mirror, a shadow appeared behind her.

She felt the breath of someone breathing on her neck. Her heart was pounding very fast, and she couldn't help but feel fear. The shadow chuckled, and whispered in her ear.

 _"Thou ruined the balance, so death has been following thy ever since."_

Suddenly the room started shaking and crumbling, along with the walls painting words in the color black. Yuzu couldn't hold onto her screams anymore, and opened her mouth screaming bloody murder. She hoped for someone to help her, but as she struggled she felt hands grab onto her body.

 _"No one will help a fake."_ Whispers continued to mock her, before she felt her body force itself to awaken.

* * *

 _Yuzu's room, 4:00 AM_

Two light brown eyes awaken to the dark room. Yuzu got up quickly, and soon regretted it when she felt dizzy afterwards. Yuzu felt pain on the sides of her stomach, and slowly lifts up her shirt. She was greeted with medium hand bruises. From the looks of it, it was really bad. She slowly lifts herself up, and stumbled a bit. When she opens her door, she saw Ichigo get out of his room for a cup of water. He turned to his left and saw Yuzu.

"Hey Yuzu, you're up early." Ichigo says to her, but he notices that Yuzu looks pale. Even though she looked pale, the one thing that made him worry was the emotionless face he was greeted with. Yuzu's eyes were glassed and dark, as if there was no emotion in her. Suddenly she smiles up at him, and the light returned to her eyes.

"Oh, I was going to the bathroom," Yuzu replied to Ichigo with a smile. He just nodded, and looked at Yuzu with concern.

"You're not overworking yourself, right Yuzu?" Ichigo asks, and Yuzu looks at him with confusion.

"No, I haven't been overworking myself at all." Yuzu replies and Ichigo grunted as his response. Then he proceeded to go downstairs for water. Yuzu just stood there for a second, before walking to the bathroom. As she made it to the bathroom, she locked the door and looked for the first some bandages.

She then began wrapping the bandages around her lower stomach and sighed. _Since I'm up earlier than usual, might as well start making breakfast._ Yuzu thought.

* * *

 **And that wraps up chapter 5! Sorry if the chapter is very crappy, I'm hitting writers block. But I decided to try writing the chapter, so I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Also question, what do you guys think of a Yuzu with powers? And what type of powers should she have? Comment your answers! Thanks for the reviews!**

 **DestinyStarlight Signing out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Bleach! The only thing that I own would be my idea, which help created my story~! Also I was re-watching bleach, and I have figured out that Yuzu and Karin still share rooms. So…I guess it's kind of too late to change the room thing, so if anything, please do not get upset of this slight change! So I had decided that Yuzu sleeps in another room if she wants privacy, but if anything, still sleeps in the same room with Karin.**

* * *

 _Yuzu's POV_

I shuddered, and the feeling wasn't all that pleasant. I have to admit, I was up earlier than I usually would be. I looked up at the clock, and my faced was blank. _About 2 hour earlier than usual,_ I thought. I sighed, this isn't great. I don't like getting my nightmares, and for some reason I liked to stay in a separate room ever since. It wasn't that I dislike sharing a room with Karin; I still had my bed in her room. It was just my dreams would sometimes affect her, and when that happens she grows suspicious of me.

Having Karin suspicious of me is a pain in the ass. If anything, she gives me annoying gazes as if she wants to analyze what I will do, if I was out of character anytime during the day. But something was screaming in the back of my mine. Telling me to stay close to Karin, that something would affect her more than it would affect me. I closed my eyes, _the amount of trouble I have to go through._ I set out the plates on the table and began to cook breakfast. Time flew by fast, and soon enough I heard Ichigo come down the stairs and Karin not too far from him.

"Good morning Karin! Good morning Ichi-nii!" I greet them with a smile. No matter how fake I feel towards my cheerfulness to my 'family', I won't disappoint them as the youngest of the family.

"Morning Yuzu," Ichigo replies and grabbed a piece of bread before heading out the door.

"Morning Yuzu," Karin says as she walks to the table. She sat down and begins to eat, and we start our daily routine.

Karin and I walked out of the house, and suddenly I felt it again, the unknown spiritual energy. _Something is going to happen…_ I thought. I walked silently with Karin, making small conversation along the way.

* * *

Throughout the school day, I couldn't stop shivering. I almost let my guard down, _almost._ I caught myself before anyone would figure it out. I couldn't shake the dark feeling away, it was haunting me and it was mocking me.

Through these moments, I can't help but feel useless. I can't do anything, but I resolved in the beginning not to interfere. But it wasn't as if there wasn't times where I wavered. I want to help; _I crave_ the feeling of being useful. I don't want to be known as useless, I know what's going to happen for Christ sakes! But I have to stop myself, one mistake causes ripples. It would cause the storyline to go to fast, or cause new characters that haven't existed before to appear. Unimportant characters would suddenly become important; soon enough I wouldn't have the ability to know what will happen. Everything will become new, and that would be _bad._

As the school day continued and Karin walked with me home, we both saw our dad bringing in patients to the medical area of our home. We didn't need to hear orders from our dad, it was instinct. We changed and soon began helping dad bring in the patients, along with treating them.

Time went by fast, it soon become dark and Ichigo came home.

"I'm home," I hear, but Karin and I were in a rush. Karin ran past Ichigo screaming at him.

"Move out of the way!" Karin said as she was running. Ichigo stood there a little confused, and I slowed down a bit.

"Huh? What's going on?" Ichigo asks and I jogged in place with a medical kit in hand as I explained.

"There was an accident, so we have to help with the patients," I say and soon ran passed Ichigo. I see Karin holding onto another patient, and I soon got to the other side. But I stopped in step, the feeling of something abnormal. Something that shouldn't be here is here. And I shivered, before looking at the parakeet in the cage. _That's what I have been feeling since this morning,_ I thought, as I grabbed the other side of the much heavier person. Karin didn't seem to feel the unknown presence, but then again she had an average amount of spiritual pressure, so it'll be a little bit before she'll understand.

Having troubles walking, we made it to where dad was.

"We have another patient!" I said, and I saw Ichigo's face recognize the person.

"Chad?" Ichigo asks, while he asks, Dad takes over holding onto Chad. I see Ichigo's eyes dart to the parakeet and Karin too. She had grown pale, and I felt a little worried. _From the way she is acting, it seems to be as if there is something bothering her._

Karin doesn't seem to be feeling all that well and decided to leave a little early. My eyes narrowed a little and I watched her retreating figure go to our home. I didn't comment and I focused all of my attention on helping the patient.

Once we had taken Chad's shirt off, there was a big mark on his back. It looked almost similar to a foot, but it wasn't a human's foot, I was certain. _It belongs to a hollow_ , I thought.

"What a horrible injury…" My voice was muffled by my hands covering my mouth.

* * *

I lay on my bed next to Karin's; my back was faced against her. But I wasn't asleep, if anything I couldn't sleep. The Parakeet was plaguing my thoughts, and another reason would be Karin's frightened sounds she would make every now and then; as if she is seeing something that she doesn't want to see. Once she had fallen asleep, or relaxed a little bit, I got up. I sat next to her bed and placed my hand on her head.

"Everything's okay," I whispered while patting her head. I stayed there for a couple of minutes before going back to my bed. I closed my eyes and welcomed sleep.

* * *

I got up and was going to make breakfast, but I had decided to try to wake Karin up. I walked towards her bed, but it seems that she was already awake, staring at the ceiling. I looked at her with confusion.

"Karin, it's time to wake up!" I say to her, she looks at me, her eyes holding fear. I stare straight at her eyes.

"I'm not feeling well," she replied, with a tired voice. I didn't comment, instead showing a concern smile and nodding my head.

"I see Karin, come down when you feel better!" I say as I got ready.

About 50 minutes later, I hear Ichigo come downstairs. I walked out of the kitchen section and walked behind Ichigo.

"Good morning, huh; where's Karin?" Ichigo asks, and I silently stopped my steps.

"She said she wasn't feeling all that great." I replied and he looked worried and surprised.

"Her, not feeling well? That's not normal." Ichigo says, and I sighed.

"She hasn't been feeling well since last night," I heavily hinted to Ichigo, but knowing him, it'll take a while before he figures out the reason why. Ichigo just sighs and goes outside to go to school. I didn't know if I should go to school or stay home and watch over Karin. I decided to pick the latter and stayed home, hoping that Karin would feel better.

It was approximately 20 minutes later, and I hear Karin's footsteps come down the stairs. She was staggering in her steps, but she was determined to go somewhere. She didn't spare me a glance and briefly stated that she had to tell Ichigo something. She left the house, and I sighed. _This is going to be a long day,_ I thought. I walked to the front and put on my shoes, it's time to follow Karin.

I slowly watched her lean onto the wall for support. She was going at a slow pace and I had to make sure she wouldn't see me. Following her, I saw Ichigo with another girl that I couldn't identify all that clearly.

I was too far away to hear anything, but I had to go to an area that Ichigo wouldn't see me. If he runs past here, he would see that I was following Karin, I should try to make it to the other side. As I was sneaking my way to an area where no one could see me, I hear Ichigo talking to Karin. It was hard to listen on what they were talking about because Ichigo was running and holding Karin as she was explaining something.

I wasn't home, and I hope it wouldn't bring any suspicions. _I'll just say I went to the grocery store_ , I thought; as I ran forward to follow the girl who ran the opposite way of Ichigo. _I have to at least see what happens, I'm curious,_ I thought as I ran.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **And that wraps up chapter 6! It seems a bit rush and I have to apologize for that! I had finals, and a little bit of a writer's block. It's hard to think of a way to make Yuzu flow as a character. If anything I'm just winging her personality. I hope she is to your liking, but I might revise the earlier chapters as I get a little grip of how I want the story to go as.**

 **I have to Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and the follows! I sometimes think I should give up on the story, but seeing you guys favorite and follow my story, it gives me hope on to continue writing this story.**

 **DestinyStarlight Signing out~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Bleach!**

 **Thank you for the reviews:**

 ** _lonelydream17_**

 ** _Lunar Loon_**

 ** _Mirai-chan_**

 ** _Crystal Blue Butterfly_**

 ** _amazinglion29_**

 ** _animagirl_**

 ** _Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way_**

 ** _Darkdusk27_**

 ** _cheshiregiggles_**

 ** _animehunter15_**

 ** _yolo reader_**

 ** _NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin_**

 ** _Aryen-Dono_**

 **If I didn't get all the names I'm so sorry! But thank you all so much!**

* * *

 _Yuzu's POV_

Running the opposite direction of Ichigo, I felt a wave of anticipation hit me. A feeling of foreboding; I couldn't help but slow down in my run. _Should I continue to run forward?_ I thought in my head. Why am I running towards a direction Ichigo didn't go to? Is it for myself to see the situation? Or is it to make my resolve waver? I didn't understand.

I stopped abruptly. I saw the figure of a hollow, and another figure jumping up. She was chanting something, and I already knew where I was. I shivered, I couldn't will my legs to move, nor could I stop looking. I felt a sense of panic and a unexplainable feeling. A feeling that made me feel weak, it was fear. I gulped, the hollow was _huge,_ and it intimidated me. And suddenly, I was hit by reality. _I need to go…_! I thought in my head, but I couldn't move. My breathing was getting erratic, and soon enough, I got the will to run.

I ran back home; running straight to my room. I just wanted to curl up in a ball. _What have I been doing? What am I doing? Was everything I have done be considered wrong?_ Thoughts piled up, but I was afraid to answer my own question. As I closed my door, I locked it; walking straight to my bed, hoping that all of my problems will go away.

I have been too prideful. I've been too confident that I wouldn't change anything. That all I had to do was stay in the background, but I did something stupid. I acted on impulse and instead ran into a battle field, witnessing a hollow. But it wasn't the fact that I did something on impulse; it was the fact that I felt fear. I took a deep breath in, I'm contradicting myself. I tell myself to stay out of the storyline, but here I am, running towards something that I knew I couldn't help with. I shouldn't have left the house and follow Karin. I should've just stayed home, not causing any suspicions, but I didn't think ahead. Instead I just ran in without a plan.

My feelings are being split, I wanted to help, and I wanted to help _so_ badly. It was to the point that it hurt seeing that I was so _useless._ But I needed to be logical; I needed to understand that every action causes a change into the story. I have to ensure that everything goes the way I remember it, or else I won't be able to protect _myself_. That's my goal, I need to protect myself; no one else, but _me_.

I kept on repeating that in my head, but no matter how much I tell myself that, the feeling of guilt reaches me. I should try to help, even if it's a little. I shouldn't be selfish and only protect myself, but this world revolves around survival. You have to be on the top to be able to survive. You can't baby everyone around you; you yourself have to toughen up. You can't have people follow behind you forever.

Ichigo was able to do that in the anime and manga, but I'm not Ichigo. I'm someone who doesn't want to experience death all over again. I hate to admit it, but looking at that hollow earlier, I felt fear of dying. I don't want to die; I would sacrifice others if I have too. I need to put myself first!

 _What about the people you have come to love?_ A voice echoes in the back of my head. I don't care about anyone! I only care about myself… No matter how many times I tell myself that, I feel as if I'm lying to myself. Throughout the years I've been here, I have come to love everyone here. No matter how many times I tell myself that I'm willing to sacrifice anyone for myself, I can't. I'm trying to make myself sound tough, but it's getting harder.

Every day is getting harder, I can't act properly. I slip here and there; Karin tends to catch on and questions me. Ichigo probably doesn't trust me either, only talking to me because he _has_ too. Those thoughts are hurting my heart. Everything hurts, I feel as if I don't truly belong.

A knock hits my door, pulling me out of my depressing thoughts.

"Hey Yuzu, you okay in there? I saw you running towards your room like a mad man." Ichigo's voice goes through the door. I hear a little bit of concern lacing in his voice. I didn't want to answer; I wanted him to go _away._ Leave a fake person like me to rot on my own. But instead I took a deep breath in, "Yeah! I just forgot to bring money for the groceries. Also I just got spooked a little! That's all." I ended dully.

There was a 3 second silence before Ichigo answered. "If you say so Yuzu, but if there's anything you want to talk about, Karin and I am available to talk to." Ichigo says. Then I hear footsteps leave the door, the sound becoming softer. I closed my eyes, _I needed space. I need to be away from everyone, I just want to be alone._ I thought as I was consumed by the darkness.

* * *

 _Ichigo's POV_

After carrying Karin to the living room to let her rest, I looked around for Yuzu. The TV was on, which usually she wouldn't leave on. I walked towards the TV and turned it off. It was odd for Yuzu to not be here; usually she would come back from grocery shopping 10 minutes from now. Before I could think any further, I hear the door crash open. I looked over to only see a blur of brown. I blinked a little bit before seeing Yuzu's door close quickly.

 _That was unusual._ I thought. Yuzu was one who held in all of her emotions, it was to the point that it concerned me. Yuzu was always secretive, if anything, she hated talking about her problems; or if she had any troubles with something. I would sometimes catch her having a distant look in her eyes, as if she was remembering something nostalgic. There would be times where I swear Yuzu was way older than she physically looked like.

I never questioned her behavior, not as much as Karin does. I didn't want to bother Yuzu, if she wanted to tell me, she'll tell me over time. But seeing her run that fast was strange. It was as if she wanted to be away from something.

I walked towards her room, it was eerily silent. I knocked on her door and I could hear the sound of the bed moving a little.

"Hey Yuzu, you okay in there? I saw you running towards your room like a mad man." I asked with concern. She didn't respond quickly, I was worried that something must've happened to her. I put my hand on her door knob before I heard her reply.

"Yeah! I just forgot to bring money for the groceries. Also I just got spooked a little! That's all." Her voice sounded plastic; as if she had rehearsed those lines for so long. I sometimes wished that Yuzu would just tell me the truth, but knowing her she wouldn't. I just sighed silently.

"If you say so Yuzu, but if there's anything you want to talk about, Karin and I am available to talk to." I said to her, trying to emphasize that she wasn't alone. She didn't respond and I began walking away from her room. I walked down the stairs to see Karin sitting up, looking at me with a questioning gaze.

"What's wrong with Yuzu?" Karin asked, and I just rubbed the back of my head. "There's nothing wrong, apparently she forgot her money for groceries and got spooked along the way." I told Karin. She didn't look all that convinced and looked at me.

"…Doesn't it concern you that Yuzu doesn't act normal? As if she knows something, but she won't say it. It frustrates me sometimes, I want her to open up, but she just won't." Karin said, frustration lacing her voice. "We're family; it shouldn't be that hard to tell me your problems. But she doesn't tell me anything! I sometimes wonder if she thinks that she's alone in the world." Karin ends flatly.

I didn't say anything just walking up to Karin and patting her on the head.

"She'll tell us sooner or later, we just have to trust her." I said to Karin. Karin stayed quiet, not wanting to respond and I left her for her thoughts.

Yuzu was the youngest of the family; it wasn't a surprise for us to worry about her a lot. But sometimes it was as if Yuzu doesn't think we are family. It concerns me, but I'll still love her, she's my little sister after all.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter guys! I'm sorry if it seems rushed, I've been really busy. My updates are really random, so… But if anything I wanted to emphasize on character development I guess? Also, I noticed that the Kurosaki family relationship seems strained, but if anything, they love Yuzu no matter what!**

 **I thank you guys so much for the reviews! Also I have hit 75 favorites and 101 followers! Oh my goodness! Thank you guys so much! It really inspires me to keep on writing this story.**

 **I'm also sorry for the repetitiveness; I'm trying to find the right time to add something, so I guess you could call this a filler chapter. I hope you guys like Yuzu, because to be honest, it takes me time to think of how to create her personality. I discuss with my best friend, and still I always change how I want Yuzu to be.**

 **Ahaha! Anyways, enough with my blabbering! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Rate and Review!**

 **DestinyStarlight Signing out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Bleach!**

 _'hi' -_ thoughts

hi- regular speaking

 _Yuzu's POV_

I clenched my teeth and sighed for the umpteenth time today. To be totally honest, I'm not even sure as to why I was so upset. _Yes_ I understand that I shouldn't be so frustrated over Karin, but sometimes she would get annoying. After exiting my room, I was bombarded with concern from Karin. _I did_ find it endearing that she was so concerned over me, but I wish she would just give me my personal space.

Currently I was sitting on a park bench. I had decided to hang out with Karin's friends, but had later drifted off because soccer was boring to watch. To be honest, the only reason I came with Karin today was because she was hindering me with her words of concern. From asking _"You sure you are okay?"_ to _"You're going to hang out with me today because I don't want to leave you alone in the house today."_

It was a Sunday, and there was no school. I finished homework on Saturday, which I regret doing. I should've left it for today, but I didn't. Sitting on the park bench, I have to admit, I was really bored. I wished that the day would be interesting, or if I could walk around. But I have to be on this park bench so Karin could come back and be assured that I was okay.

I tilted my head upwards; I hated being bound to something. I loved being able to do things without any restrictions. But today, I just have to deal with it; along with the rest of my life. I'm bounded to act as Yuzu till the day I die. My mind wandered off and I couldn't help but feel lonely. _I wish that I had someone to talk to… I don't have my own friends. I think they are all going to back stab me._

I guess if someone had to observe me, I would be a paranoid person to them. But it wasn't my fault; this world revolves around survival of the fittest. I couldn't help but be paranoid. One wrong move and I'll be killed, worst I could change the whole storyline.

I held up my hand and looked at my bracelet. It was really pretty, but it was just a piece of decoration. I lifted up my right hand and started to play with the bracelet.

A secret between me and the world, I always played little scenarios in my head. It was really to relieve my want to interfere in this world. I would imagine that I had a special ability and I was able to help behind the scenes. The scenes would change depending on my mood. I would be either a Quincy one day the next I would be a Shinigami. I guess it was just wishful thinking.

I came back to earth and saw that someone was sitting on the other side of the bench. It was another bench next to my own bench. He was reading a book, and was a dress shirt with dark pants. He had glasses, and dark blue hair. His hair parted down the middle and he looked like someone who would rather read than exercise. He looked up and saw that I was staring at him.

"Is there a reason as to why you are staring at me?" he asks me. His voice was filled with command and a monotone tone to it. Suddenly, I felt super awkward. I carefully thought about the things to say before responding.

"No, I was just curious about the person sitting next to my bench." I said, and then mentally faced palm. I didn't really organize my thoughts. I felt my cheeks get hot, _Oh god, I fucked up._ I thought and I heard him chuckle.

"I see." He responded and I held up my hands into a defensive motion. His playful look suddenly went away when he looked at my left wrist. The air suddenly got tense, and I slowly put my arms down.

"Uhm… Did I do something to make you look like that?" I asked and he looked at me. He had a face of curiosity and if I looked closely, as if he was debating to tell me something. Suddenly he cleared his throat.

"It seems I may be mistaken, but where did you get that bracelet?" He asks me and I raised my eyebrows. _Do I tell the truth or do I try to avoid the question?_ I thought, and suddenly it hits me… The person I am talking to it Uryuu Ishida. The rival of Ichigo and a _Quincy,_ a sense of dreading hit me.

"My…father." I slowly responded, and felt a sense of panic. Oh dear god, can this week get any worse? I need to get away from him; I'm not even supposed to be talking to him. _I'm doing something really bad. I need to get away. I don't even know if talking to him will change the storyline. I need to get away!_ Every cell in my body was screaming to get away, as Uryuu observed me he lifted his arm to touch his glasses.

"I do not like jumping to conclusions, but from your bracelet it identifies you on what you are." Uryuu says and gets up, walking a little closer to me. I feel sweat go down my face. _Karin needs to get here quickly!_ I thought, Karin would save me from this.

"You're a Quincy aren't you?" Uryuu says it more as a statement than a question. With those words coming out of his mouth, I felt numb.

 _No, no, no, no, no! I can't- I…_ My thoughts were going everywhere. My chest was tightening up, and I couldn't move. Uryuu has to be mistaken, because if what he says is true, doesn't that mean I already changed the story? I can't…I…

Suddenly I see Uryuu open his mouth to continue speaking, but I felt familiar hands tap me on my shoulder.

"Yuzu, it's time to go home." Karin's voice hits me, and I felt a sense of relief. I turned around and gave her a smile filled with gratefulness. She doesn't look at me, glaring at Uryuu as if to warn him to get away from me.

"Well it seems out conversation was cut short." Uryuu says and grabs his book before turning around. He turns his head and looks me in the eyes," Nice to meet you Yuzu, my name is Uryuu Ishida." He finishes and starts to walk away.

I numbly blink my eyes. I don't remember what happened after; all I know was that Karin was very worried about me. I was glad for the sleep I was able to get after we got home. A sense of forbidding was growing in the pits of my stomach. I couldn't help but feel that I would be meeting Uryuu a lot more than just once.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Okay! I finally updated. Well sorry for another filler chapter TT^TT. But I promise you this is connected to the next chapter! I'll get to writing it after. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Also thank you guys so much for the favorites and follows, along with the reviews. I'm so happy when I look at the amount of love I receive from you guys! Please continue to read my story!**

 **Please Review after! Everyone's idea's and thoughts help me continue my story.**

 **Now a question, if I added in romance into this story, what pairing would you guys want?**

 **DestinyButterfly signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Bleach! I hope you enjoy the story and please review! I'm so grateful for all the reviews I have gotten from everyone. It encourages me to continue writing this story.**

* * *

 _Yuzu POV_

"…this will be due by the end of the month.." I heard my teacher's voice. She was talking about this essay that would be due by the end of the month. Honestly I couldn't really pay attention all that much. Everything was noisy and I tuned everything out.

The meeting between Uryuu and I had startled me. It makes me question myself entirely. What does it mean to live? Is what I am doing consider to be living at all? I don't understand. The bell rings and it's time for lunch. I slowly pick up my things for the next class. There was going to be a test next period, so I might as well try to study.

I head to the rooftop; it was always filled with people. I never really tried to interact with people much, I get too scared to. I miss people a lot and I yearn for people's company, but I'm afraid of losing everything at the process. I'm not ready to be friends with others and soon open up to people. All of my hard work would go to waste. I can't risk anything, even if it means leaving me to be lonely.

I walk over to the shade and sat down. I open up my lunch and opened up my notebook. Even if I had my notebook open to study, I couldn't focus.

My life is filled with my paths; I have to make choices carefully. I have to be careful of what I say and do, or else game over. It's tiring and it's hard to be one step ahead of everyone. I have to analyze everything quickly, even thinking about the next conversation that will probably happen in two weeks. I have to be prepared, but I wasn't last week.

I meet Uryuu and I froze. Everything I had done, everything I did with careful planning, was almost shattered into pieces. I'm left with so many choices.

It's not a left or right choice; it could be considered a do or die. It's either I interfere or not. This choice can't be decided by my emotions, it has to be made with my logic and common sense. I can't let guilt consume me.

 _But is this what I want to do? Is this how I want to live? Just being helpless in the sidelines and waiting for someone to save me if I'm met with trouble?_

It hurts my pride to just _sit_ there. It's not easy, sometimes I want to just jump in front of Ichigo and tell him to 'shut up and run.' But I can't do that. I sighed, what do I do? I want to scream out my frustrations, but I can't. I'm not mentally strong, nor am I mentally stable to handle this. I can't handle the stress, the fear, along with the frustration of everything.

Most will think that being in the world of Bleach is a luxury life. To me it's a living hell. I'm not one to just simply try to be the hero. I like being in the background, but if I'm Ichigo's younger sister, I can't handle not being able to do anything.

All those fan fictions make it so easy. How _easy_ it is to make someone in the story _know_ that they are from another world. That they reincarnated into someone else's body, and somehow knows everything. But I can't do that, because I'm afraid of being rejected. It isn't easy because I know they will hate me. It hurts to imagine their faces consorted with anger; anger that is dead set on me. I'm not Yuzu, not the young sister that they know and love. I'm someone else in her body. I don't deserve the attention they give me. I don't deserve anything at all. I'm changing everything with just being here.

I'm not courageous, everyone knows that. I like repeating my own point because it's another way to have me to not do anything. It's pathetic, I'm pathetic but I don't know anymore. What do I do? Do I try to interfere or do I try to stay in the background. I promised myself to only let myself live, not kill myself by trying to be the hero. But I want to be acknowledged too. I don't want to be known as the younger sister of Ichigo and Karin, but that's how fate is for me.

The bell rings, interrupting my thoughts. Suddenly it hits me, tomorrow is mother's death anniversary.

* * *

 _Yuzu POV_

 _June 17_

We left the house in the afternoon. The sun was out high and there were barely any clouds in the sky. I sighed, this is going to be a long way up and it's a hot day today too.

"Man this hill is pretty steep," I said as I held my hands in front of my face to block out the sun. It was searing hot and I was sweating a lot.

"Really?" Karin replied," it doesn't bother me all that much." I heard the sound of a whistle behind me, and I couldn't help but sighing just a little.

"Also, if you say something like that.." Karin trailed off and right after I could hear the voice of my father.

"You can do it Yuzu! Don't give up Yuzu!" Karin and I turned around. We both saw our dad doing a hand stand and we couldn't help but sweat drop. _This is awkward…_ I thought.

"Don't stare at him Yuzu. It'll only encourage him." Karin says and we both turned around quickly. I tried to quicken my walking pace but I was greeted with a strong wind. It blew my dress up and I yelped.

"Even if you ignore me I'll still be encouraged!" Dad says and he suddenly slides out of nowhere. Karin kicks him away and I let out a sigh of relief. _I wonder how Yuzu dealt with her dad.._

I walked alongside with Karin and I slowly saw someone standing. Usually we never see people come to visit a grave at this time. The person was waving at someone and I held back a laugh.

"Huh? There's someone here," Karin says and that alerts Ichigo from his thoughts. He lagged behind us earlier.

"Yeah, I wonder if that person is here to visit a grave too?" I say and Karin hums before pointing something out.

"But it seems as if that person is waving towards someone.." I could hear Ichigo getting very flustered in the back. He was trying to find a excuse as to why that person looked familiar to us. He quickly took the figure away and Karin lets out a chuckle.

"It seems you may have to let go of your brothers hand soon Yuzu." Karin says to me and I couldn't help but be a little disheartened.

"What do you mean Karin? Wait don't ignore me! Karin!" I shouted to Karin. Today wasn't going to be a bad day; I'll make sure of it. There won't be anything all that…different.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Thank you guys so much for your patience! I've been at a writer's block so I didn't want to not post anything. Sorry for a lot of repeating lines and I'm sure you guys are pretty much annoyed at it. Trust me I'm annoyed of it too, but I think it's essential to Yuzu's development as a character.**

 **Along with your guy's reviews, it encouraged me to keep writing this story. I tend to have a habit to not continue writing stories since I don't really think people will like this story. I'm really happy and glad that you guys like this story! Also I'm so sorry for grammar mistakes and everything. I don't have a beta, but sometimes my best friend read my chapter and fix up mistakes.**

 **So random question that I always ask in my chapters:**

 **Q. In this story, what do you like about Yuzu?**

 **Sounds weird I know, but I would love to know everyone's thoughts about Yuzu. I hope she is interesting to you everyone too. It's hard to really write her also QAQ.**

 **Thanks for reading and all the reviews so far!**

 **DestinyButterfly Signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own Bleach, but I wish I could.**_

 _Yuzu POV_

I couldn't breathe; it felt as if something was restricting me from breathing. I was suffocating and I could hear my heart pounding fast. I closed my eyes tight, this pain was too much. I heard in the background Karin's panic calls, but I couldn't listen.

I opened my eyes only to be greeted with the mouth of a hollow. My legs were flying everywhere; I was struggling to get out of this grip. This deadly grip, I knew I was too close to _death._ No, No! My mind was going into a frenzy. I _can't die!_ My eyes were looking straight at the hollows mouth, as I was slowly reaching into the abyss. _I'm scared!_

My eyes looked everywhere, Karin was being restricted down. I can't move, I can't do anything, _I was defenseless._ If I can't do anything, will I die like this? Die just-…just like…

* * *

 _30 minutes before…_

We made it to our mothers grave and I couldn't help the tighten feeling that went to my heart. Every time, I couldn't stop myself from feeling emotional. Maybe it was the feelings I received from Yuzu in this world, or maybe my own attachment of what I heard about our mother, but I felt this sense of yearning. As if I wish she was still alive, and if she was, all this drama wouldn't have happened.

There was this dark feeling clouding up in my heart and I didn't like it. I crouched down in front of our mother's grave and I let out a small sob. Those small sobs slowly became loud sobs.

"Yuzu! Every time we come here you're always crying." Karin stated, her voice coming from behind me. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing, trying to hold in the emotions that were flowing out. How can Karin be this strong?

"B-but Karin, it hurts to see her gone…" I said, my voice cracking as I said it. Karin sighed and crouched down next to me, her arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"We're 11 years old now! We need to be strong." Karin said with a tone of wisdom, but I couldn't help the sad thought of just growing up.

"Cheer up!" I heard our father's voice from behind us, and I couldn't help but tune him off. As much as our father's antics is endearing, he could be really annoying.

Karin kicked him away and there was a small chase going on between them. I stayed silent. There wasn't much to wonder on; instead I just wanted to feel fulfilled. How does it feel to be satisfied? I'm satisfied with how everything is, right?

Suddenly I shuddered; I felt the hands, hands that would follow me, as if I had sinned in some way. I suddenly felt very isolated, as if there was only me in the world. Along with whoever is following me around, someone who is constantly making me feel regret.

Karin appeared to my right, and she picked up the praying position. Her sudden entrance stopped me from my own thoughts. I didn't bother to try to pick up where I had left off. We had decided to stay in a comfortable silence, praying to our mother.

The feeling wouldn't go away; something was clawing on my shoulders. As if something bad was going to happen if I just don't move. Suddenly, Karin jumped up, she was alerted. I was startled and I turned to my right.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, but she didn't bother to answer my question. She held a protective pose in front of me, and then I saw it. All I could make up of it would be that it was a big furry type of hollow. It also had this mask that hid its face, but it showed its big teeth.

"Where's dad?" Karin asked, her panic was very evident, and I looked at her. "He said he was going to meet up with the priest." I replied back to her, my words slurring a bit because of how much I was crying.

The trees around us were being torn apart, and I felt goose bumps appear on my skin. I shivered and I looked up with fear.

"The bigger the bait is the better!" I heard the hollows voice, and Karin pushed me behind her.

"Yuzu! Run!" She demanded, but I was too shock to run. I only stood there, looking at the big hollow. I went in front of Karin, knowing the risk and was suddenly swiped off of my feet.

I felt my feet dangling in the air and I saw it, the hollow mouth. And suddenly, I felt the regret that had been piled up.

I couldn't breathe, I was suffocating. I couldn't breathe; it felt as if something was restricting me from breathing. I was suffocating and I could hear my heart pounding fast. I closed my eyes tight, this pain was too much. I heard in the background Karin's panic calls, but I couldn't listen.

I opened my eyes only to be greeted with the mouth of a hollow. My legs were flying everywhere; I was struggling to get out of this grip. This deadly grip, I knew I was too close to _death._ No, No! My mind was going into frenzy. I _can't die!_ My eyes were looking straight at the hollows mouth, as I was slowly reaching into the abyss. _I'm scared!_

My eyes looked everywhere, Karin was being restricted down. I can't move, I can't do anything, _I was defenseless._ If I can't do anything, will I die like this? Die just-…just like..

I couldn't remember this feeling. This feeling of despair and _fear,_ this was too familiar. It was too welcoming at the same time. I can't fall victim to this, I have to do something.

I was struggling, but I can barely see anything. _I'm going to die this way?_ All I saw was static, my vision was starting to blur as I was clawing at the hands that were holding onto my throat.

But I felt myself flying, did someone do something? I couldn't open my eyes, I was too tired too. All I saw was the black kimono and bright orange hair. _Ah…It's Ichigo._ I thought before everything became black.

* * *

That day, I felt like I missed an important event. I woke up only to be greeted with the ceiling of my room. _This reminded me when I first came into this world…_ I thought. I looked out the window, trying to piece together what had happened during the day.

Just thinking about how everything went, it made me feel pathetic. But I don't know anymore, what should I do? What does this world expect me to do?

Am I just a thing of entertainment? Is it fun to see me suffer? Why was I given a second chance? I don't understand, but I felt it. The clock keeps on ticking, but will I still be able to stay on track?

What should I do? I'm scared.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Okay! Here's chapter 10, to be totally honest, I didn't know how to write this chapter. It's just like any other chapters LOL. But I think you'll like the next chapter, I'm assuming a different type of spice? I don't know, but I think it'll be nice. I'm planning it, but I'm not sure on when I will publish the next chapter.**

 **ALSO THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, AND THE FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS! Oh gosh, I was so surprised to see how much I have gotten so far. It makes me feel so happy, I'm happy that you guys enjoy this story.**

 **My character development and how everything goes literally are based off on how I feel. But that isn't all that important; I'm hoping you guys like Yuzu a lot. I try to make her as good as everyone wants her to be, but it's hard since I'm not sure what I should do with her either ahaha!**

 **Anyways, before I begin my blabbering and my boring discussions, thank you guys so much for the love!**

 **DestinyButterfly, Signing out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own anything; everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 _Yuzu POV_

I had another nightmare; it was the same one from nights before. I could only see pieces of my past self, and then the hands would drag me. I don't know where it'll drag me, but I always wake up before I fully get dragged in. It was a scary feeling, sometimes that dream would be too real for me to shake off as a dream.

Sometimes I would see the figure that is dragging me. A person in a black coat, his or hers face is unclear. I would only be able to see the bottom part of that person's face, and it would send a maniac like smile at me. As if it knew everything about me, mocking me because I was just _useless._ Is my paranoia creating these dreams? Could it be because I just constantly feel pathetically weak?

I stared at the hand that so belonged to me. No matter how long I've been in this body, I can't help but feel like it still isn't mine. Would it soon start to reject me? Or will this body start rotting because the body is supposed to be dead? I don't understand anything anymore. What makes me, me? What do I do to make myself acceptable enough to be something?

Can I even say that I'm not changing the story? I said that I wouldn't interfere, but am I already doing something that is changing everything? Could meeting characters from the series change the course of events? There was too many questions left unanswered and it only left me bitterer.

I pushed myself out of bed, and decided it would be a good time to walk around. The sun was still up, the annoying bright rays filling my room. The light filled the room with a feeling of happiness and a sense of home. It didn't match the mood on how I was feeling; instead it made me feel gloomier. Putting on a dull yellow dress on, I decided to go ahead and walk around the town. There wasn't anyone home at the moment; they all went out to do something.

Walking out the house made me feel this sense of caution. As if something was watching me, but I just didn't know it. Could there be someone there and I would get ambushed all of a sudden? I hit my head, _now isn't the time to be scared._ I sighed; taking a walk around town would clear my head. I turned the corner and headed towards an aimless journey.

My legs took me straight to the park, the same park where I met Uryuu. _I thought I was going to walk around town, not to a destination._ I decided not to question myself anymore, maybe I thought about the park when I exited the house? (I had this distant feeling that this was planned earlier). I sat at the bench and felt the calming breeze.

The park itself was peaceful, kids barely played outside anymore. It was pretty much deserted, and it was nice and quiet. No kids running around, or baby's crying because of something unknown. I lifted my hands to the sun, it was hot today. Japan and its crazy heat, or maybe it's just me. Putting my head back down, I saw a black cat. _Aren't black cats considered to be bad luck?_ The cats brown eyes glowing under the summer rays. I smiled, but I can tell it looked more like a grimace. The cat looked at me for a while before deciding I was un-interesting and walked off.

 _Animals in general don't really like me…_ I loved animals, but maybe I'm just not really likable. I sighed, I feel like sighing is becoming a habit. I closed my eyes, and pushed my back towards the bench.

"Hello." A voice that sounded somewhat hollow said. I snapped my eyes open, only to be greeted with blank eyes, as if the eyes in general could suck me in. I couldn't feel my body; a cold set of numbness hit me.

Sweat was dripping from me, where have I seen those eyes before? Flashes of a black coat and maniac smile attacked my brain. The feeling of familiarity and fear crawled on my spine. It couldn't be? My hand was shaking, and I opened my mouth to let out a sound.

"..W-..Who are you?" My voice finally stuttered out. The figure in front of me smiled the same maniac smile from my dreams.

"You know me pretty well," The figure said and suddenly my body was flying off of the bench. I landed harshly on the ground, all the breath pushing out of me. My vision was blurry and I weakly lifted myself up. I saw black shoes on the ground, and my hands were in deep pain. He was stepping on my hands.

I lifted my head with much effort, and the man squatted down. His clothes were all black, and his face was just glowing with malice.

"You're not supposed to be here," his voice was becoming very distant; it was hard to hear what he was saying.

"What do you mean?" my voice was raspy. I was breathing hard, and I heard a low chuckle come from the figure in front of me.

"You know what I mean," why was he being so vague? I wouldn't ask him if I knew the answer! I heard footsteps come from my left side. I slowly looked to my left and I saw the black cat from early. The cats' eyes narrowed and looked at the man with promise of hurting him.

"I would suggest you leave her alone." A low voice came from the cat, and I couldn't even continue being shocked. This cat looked familiar, and I remembered where I seen it. This cat is Yoruichi, the one who would teach Ichigo bankai later on in the series.

 _Why does it seem like every time I go to the park, I met another character from the series?_ I thought as I looked at the figure that did not lift his foot from my hand. Instead he continues to smile at Yoruichi, and stepped on my hand harder. I let out a yelp of pain and tried my best to stay conscious. I dislike fainting when there's something important happening. Instead I forced myself to keep my eyes open, and I spat on the ground. Suddenly I felt the world crashing my on me, there was blood.

My mouth tasted like iron, and that was when I noticed. Blood was just flowing out of my mouth and for the first time in my life, I didn't know what was happening and why.

* * *

 **There's that! I'm so sorry this seems a bit rushed. I thought about a lot of things, and I thought about doing something to make this story seem a bit more interesting. I hope you don't mind if I add one or two oc's. I'll try to keep the story as similar as the bleach story as possible!**

 **Anyways, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS! To be honest, I almost thought about dropping the series because I couldn't get any idea on what to do for the next chapter. Also, I didn't know how to keep Yuzu as a supporting character. If I did that, it would seem like I was just retelling the story. I want her to be more interesting and entertaining in general. Sometimes the story just writes itself! But I kept myself determine to try writing this.**

 **How did you guys think of this chapter? I actually liked how this turned out, but I'm sorry if there's a lot of grammar mistakes. OR if there's something you don't understand. English is my first language I promise, it's just that writing isn't my forte. Also if this story isn't going how you expect it I'm so sorry! Q.Q**

 **Enough with the news about the story Ahahah! I've been busy with testing TT^TT. Screw the highschool life to be honest. It's so stressful. So I'm so sorry for this coming out later than usual.**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope to see you guys for the next chapter!**

 **DestinyButterfly Signing out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Bleach! Everything belongs to their rightful owner.**

* * *

 _Yuzu POV_

' _When the clock hits 4 o'clock, it's the beginning of a human sin. When it's between 9 o'clock and 10 o'clock it's the decision between the good and bad.'_

The taste of iron was stuck in my mouth, the only thing I could taste and smell at the same time. It made me panic, but also _fear_ on what was happening to me. The heavy weight on my hand soon disappeared, but I could barely feel the difference. My body felt numb, I tried to look up, but everything was too blurry to identify anything.

My hearing was amplified, I could hear everything. Even the smallest of sounds, it startled me. I heard the loud chirping of the birds, they were very annoying (I wished for them to shut up). But the one thing that caught my attention would be the soft pounding to my left, it was getting louder. Whatever the sound was coming from, it was heading towards me.

I wanted to be able to move my body, but I was limited on what I could do. I weakly lifted my head up, my sight was betraying me, and all I could see was a black figure. It was small, it had to be an animal, and then I remembered Yoruichi was here.

Maybe if I tried a bit harder, I would know what happened next. But I guess fainting was becoming somewhat of a habit for me, and I missed something important once again. Even if I tried to stay awake, my body would scream for rest. I had to remember all of my limitations, and all of the mistakes I had just made.

I did a lot of stupid things; maybe this is my punishment of thinking that I could get away with it. I had dropped too many hints, and I should've just stayed ignorant. What am I doing? I've been doing all of the things that I wanted to avoid from the beginning. Instead of double thinking about a lot of things, I just went head straight first into it. I shouldn't have followed Ichigo when he was fighting some hollows. I shouldn't have dropped hints to Karin from the beginning of this life. I thought I had the character Yuzu from Bleach down.

I was too confident, and I didn't double think. I was confident that I wouldn't get caught, maybe me giving myself prep talks only made me strive to do something to be noticed. Maybe this world just hates me, it seems pretty insistent to get me at least close to death, or be a damsel in distress.

What do I do now? That thought echoed inside my mind, but I couldn't come up with a solution.

Instead of trying to give myself comfort or another stupid idea, I wisely decided not to answer myself.

* * *

 _Location: Unknown_

My eyes fluttered open and I was greeted with an unfamiliar room. I saw a sliding door in the corner of my eye, and there was some shelves decorating the rather plain room. The layout looked more like a traditional house, and I couldn't help but feel like I have seen this before. The back of my mind was screaming the answer, but I couldn't grasp it either.

"Oh, you're awake!" a preppy voice entered the room. "It's good that you are feeling better," I turned my head and I was met with a man in green. His fashion sense needed a lot of help, and his hat looked pretty stupid. He had a dark green pajama looking clothes under a black coat that had diamond decorations on the bottom of it. He had a stripped hat that was light green and white. His face had a very… annoying and ridiculous looking grin on it.

"Hello…" I replied back with hesitancy. This man could be a serial killer for all I know.

"You've been laying there for the past 2-3 hour," he says and my eyes went wide. I've been out of the house for way too long! Ichigo and everyone probably sent a search party for me.

"Thank you for taking care of me, but I have to go home now," I quickly got up and I felt light headed. I fell right back on the hard pillow. I was laying on a futon, and it was not all that comfortable at all.

"I wouldn't get up so quickly if I were you. You had a pretty harsh fall, and lost some blood," he said nonchalantly. I felt a tick mark appear on the top of my forehead, _should've told me in the beginning!_

Instead of quickly getting up, I slowly pushed myself up. I look back at the man and he held a fan up in front of his face. I stared at him for some time, and he gives me a calculating look.

"I'm going to go straight to the point, you're body is dying on you," I felt my stomach drop. This is not what I wanted to hear from a stranger. What in the world?!

"What do you mean my body is dying?!" I tried to keep my voice calm, but it sounded more panic than anything.

"It's a side effect for not using any spiritual energy. You're body has been bottling it up for some time now, and there's no way for it to release it. So instead, it's attacking you and it's eating you from the inside out." The man says, and I opened my mouth for a reply. I tried to say that he was being ridiculous and I needed to go home, but I was greeted with heavy coughing from myself.

My whole body shook and my own lungs were burning. It hurt to keep my eyes open, so I shut it tightly and prayed for the pain to go away. It was so painful, I wanted it to stop so badly.

"There's a way for you to save your own self," he says, and I looked up at him. Iron stained my senses and I'm sure there was blood leaking from my own mouth.

"How?" I asked my voice on the edge of desperation. He closes his fan, and looked me dead in the eye.

"You have to become a quincy." He says. Silence engulf the room, I could not believe my ears. What in the world is he suggesting?

A memory was forced back into my mind and then I remembered Uryuu saying the same thing. That I was a quincy, but that's not possible.

"You might be thinking it's impossible, but you have the potential to become one. You really don't have a choice, it's either to train to become a quincy, or die," his voice was way too calm when he was telling me this. I looked at him straight in the eye, this decision would be heavy.

If I agreed on this, this would change the whole story. I don't want to do that, I want to avoid that at all cost. But if I don't I'll die, I don't know what my death would do to the story either.

I took a deep breath, I needed to think.

"I'll leave you alone for your own thoughts," he soon leaves after wards, but stops," by the way, my names Urahara Kisuke," then he continues on walking.

I bit the bottom of my lip, what do I do? I'll be a hypocrite if I accept his offer; it'll be going against everything that I have already built up from the beginning. But… if I refuse and accepted to die, what will happen in the story? Would Ichigo change his ways because he figures out I'm dying? Would he decide that he can't be a shinigami because he needs to take care of me?

That'll stop his development in the whole story. If I accept Urahara's offer…it'll cause tension to rise. Even if I accept, how would I know that I would be able to achieve the ability of a quincy? I have the potential, Urahara said so, but I can't help but doubt that. It doesn't matter about the potential, what if I end up killing myself because of trying?

This is too risky; I'm walking on thin ice. It's either I agree on the offer and change the whole story, or accept my death and still change the story.

I don't want to make such a difficult decision! But I can't stay indecisive either. I need to make a choice now or else I'll make everything more badly than it is now. I don't want to die, but I don't want to get involve with the characters either. My only interactions would be with the Kurosaki family, and maybe some other characters, but that's all I could interact with.

I took a deep breath, it's now or never. I'm going to hate myself for this, but I have to do this. I'll… no wait, I'm afraid this is a bad choice. What if this would… I can't psyche myself out on this! I hope no one hates me for this, please don't. Whoever is watching this, whoever is feeling entertained by my fear eve if it's got himself, please… don't leave me to die.

I closed my eyes, I won't let myself die, I decided, I'll become a Quincy. One way or another, but I have to try. I can't just die; I don't know what will happen after if I do.

I just hope and pray that I won't end up regretting everything in the end.

* * *

 **Authors' note:**

 **Hey guys! Summer is almost here, and I'm breathing the air of this disgusting heat. I don't appreciate this sun, along with the sun burns either. Finals will be done in three days and I'm freeeeeeee!**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, to be honest; I didn't know how to write this chapter. I had to choose between having her die and having her chose to be a Quincy. But I have a feeling that you guys would rather her having something to do with the story, instead of being a bystander. Even though this would go against my whole first thought of this story, I think I'll enjoy writing this route for Yuzu!**

 **I have been feeling a bit discouraged, and I was just judged about my grammar and writing style, it's something entirely stupid. But I'm happy that I suddenly got the urge to write this chapter. I tried to make it longer, and I hoped it made a lot of sense. If anything, I might write a second part of this story to show the other route if Yuzu decided to accept her death. I think I might write that after I finish this story, since every choice Yuzu makes is another route in general. It's interesting ouo, I had another plan written down, and I didn't want it to go to waste!**

 **I'm rambling and that may end up with three more paragraphs, so I'm going to cut this very short. I'm so happy that you guys have continued to read this story, and being patient with it also.**

 **It makes me so happy to see new people joining on aboard with my story, and seeing everyone enjoy the story. Makes me want to write 3 chapters in one day, but I'm too busy to do that Q.Q.**

 **I HAVE TO GO SLEEP; I'LL EDIT THIS LATER XD.**

 **Thanks for reading; I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **Signing out DestinyButterfly.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry for like this delay, I'm trying to figure out what the hell to do with this story LOL. So like please forgive me for this filler chapter, you don't have to read it, but its Karin pov. But school like blocks me and yeah. BUT WITH BLEACH ENDING AND STUFF, I WAS ABLE TO LIKE TAKE AWAY ANYTHING THAT WOULD HAVEN FUCKED UP WITH THE CANON STUFF.**

 **Forgive the choppy chapter, I'm just writing it however its coming at me.**

 **This is unedited, and I need to start doing my hw LOl.**

 **Everything belongs to their rightful owners, I don't own anything.**

* * *

Karin worries about Yuzu a lot. It makes sense because there are times where it's necessary for Karin to just worry about Yuzu. But the person being worried about, doesn't worry about herself. Sometimes Karin doubts that Yuzu think she has any worth at all.

The both of them are older now, they don't share a room together anymore, but that doesn't mean Karin wants the second bed in her room to just go. Karin knows Yuzu sleeps in her room for one thing, comfort.

Karin remembers the nights where Yuzu sleeps in her room; there are nights where there are panic filled gasps that Yuzu would release when she wakes up and the heartbreaking sounds of sobbing. Karin knows she can't do anything; she just acts like she's sleeping. She can't comfort Yuzu, it'll only cause Yuzu to push her farther away, and it hurts Karin each time Yuzu looks at her with distrust and fake smiles.

Karin herself would drop everything down, even her friends, if Yuzu needs her. If Yuzu just asks her if she wants to hang out during the time in school, but Yuzu doesn't ask her. Everytime Karin asks if Yuzu is lonely she'll only get replies of _'no, no it's fine Karin-chan, you should enjoy the time you have with your friends,'_ and Karin can't argue with Yuzu. If she does, well Yuzu will bottle everything up.

When Karin asks Yuzu about stuff that no one should know, Yuzu will narrow her eyes and her voice will be a little bit more dazed. Yuzu probably doesn't notice, but Karin certainly does. Always a breathy reply and cryptic words that make Karin want to bang her head on the wall.

But that's what makes Yuzu _Yuzu._ Yuzu doesn't like to bother others with her problems, instead rather just keep it all bottled up. Maybe that's the one thing that keeps Karin off her back, because Karin believes that Yuzu will be able to handle her problems.

The random cough that exits out of Yuzu when she thinks no one is nearby is certainly concerning. Or her worries about bruises that Karin knows that aren't there. (There was one time where Karin caught Yuzu tying up bandages around her abdominal area, but Karin saw nothing there, but Yuzu probably did, because she's wrapping herself up).

Karin would sometimes find little pieces of blood on Yuzu's pillow- Yuzu apparently did not see the spots of blood on her pillow, but Karin did- and Karin just cleans it up. During that time, Karin watches Yuzu like a hawk during school, but Yuzu doesn't let out any coughs that are concerning.

Karin isn't the perfect sister, and neither is Ichigo the most perfect brother, but Karin isn't blind.

So Karin goes ahead and informs Ichigo about it, and it causes him to furrow his eyebrows and lets a scowl enter his face. _'Next time that happens, try to get Yuzu to get a checkup'_ Ichigo said to Karin the first time Karin told Ichigo about her findings, but Karin can't find it in her heart to just force Yuzu to do something she clearly doesn't want to do. There dad is a doctor, but Karin knows Yuzu doesn't want their dad to know about anything. So Karin just stays quiet and believes that Yuzu will be able to handle this. (But that doesn't mean Goat face is blind, he gave her a random bracelet and it's somehow helping Yuzu).

So Karin waits for the day that Yuzu will tell her everything, because Karin loves and trust Yuzu too much. (There are times where Karin isn't sure if Yuzu is really _sane_ , but hey what does Karin know about sanity? She can see ghosts, but she doesn't believe in them, but that technically doesn't make Karin sane either. It makes Karin conclude that the whole family is just crazy).


End file.
